On The Road
by amelayy
Summary: L'un attend. L'autre ne peut pas perdre une seule seconde. Mais tous les deux ont une raison pour partir de cette ville. Les chemins de deux inconnus qui se rejoignent le temps d'un voyage.
1. Chapter 1

**Coucou !  
** Alors cette histoire était censé être un petit OS puis je me suis emballée. Donc il y aura une suite qui sortira dans la semaine.

Je sais que j'ai d'autres fictions en cours mais cette idée me trottait dans la tête depuis un moment, et j'avais besoin de m'en débarrasser pour bien écrire la suite.

Bien sûr les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. (on se retrouve en bas)

* * *

La voiture filait à toute vitesse sur la route goudronnée. Elle passait devant les immeubles, ignorant piétons et feux. La musique provenant de l'auto-radio résonnait à en faire trembler le pare-choc.

Le vent glacial s'engouffrait à travers la fenêtre ouverte, désorganisant ainsi les cheveux noirs du conducteur. Ce dernier ne semblait porter nulle attention à ce qui l'entourait, mis à part la route qui s'offrait à lui. Conduire l'avait toujours fait se sentir libre, un peu comme si une fois monté dans la voiture tous ses problèmes s'envolaient à toute allure. Et aujourd'hui, il en avait besoin.

 **-x-x-x-x-**

A la sortie de la ville, Akaashi était assis sur le bord d'un trottoir, un sac à dos vide trônant sur ses épaules. Le jeune homme, emmitouflé dans son manteau grelottait légèrement. Il regardait fixement devant lui, semblant attendre quelque chose. Les flocons de neige lui tombaient sur la tête, s'emmêlant dans ses cheveux bruns, mais il semblait totalement les ignorer, absorbé dans ses pensées.

 _Cela faisait plus de vingt-quatre heures, qu'il était assis là, au bord de cette route, sous la neige, dans le froid. Les premières heures, il les avaient passées à faire de stop afin de s'éloigner le plus possible de cet endroit. Il avait plus que jamais besoin de partir. Mais personne ne s'était arrêté. Les voitures l'avaient totalement ignoré, agissant comme si il n'existait pas. Il se sentait comme un vulgaire déchet jeté sur le bord de la route. Les regards mauvais des gens, le froid glacial, la neige qui ne cessait de tomber, la faim et la fatigue l'avaient poussé à l'abandon. Il s'était donc assis et en avait profiter pour sortir son dernier sandwich pour faire taire le monstre qui grondait dans son estomac._

 _La nuit était tombée, la neige recouvrait maintenant le sol d'un épais manteau blanc. Et il n'avait pas réussi à dormir, le froid étant trop mordant et le sol trop inconfortable pour lui permettre de s'assoupir. Lorsque le soleil s'était levé, il avait à nouveau tenter de se faire prendre en stop. Ce fut un nouvel échec. Ce croisement était pourtant l'endroit de la ville où il y avait le plus de voitures qui passaient, peu importe l'heure de la journée. Parfois la route était si encombrées que les bouchons provoqués pouvaient durer des heures. C'est d'ailleurs pour ces raisons que Akaashi avait choisi cet axe pour l'auto-stop. Mais les gens semblaient avoir peur de s'arrêter pour inconnu. Ils le fixaient soit avec du mépris, soit de la pitié, soit de la peur ou même avec une indifférence des plus totale. On ne sait jamais, peut-être qu'il était un meurtrier, un voleur, un psychopathe ou peut être qu'il était même les trois. D'ailleurs si il avait été à leur place quelques jours plutôt, sûrement qu'il aurait agit de la même façon._

Akaashi n'avait rien mis à part son sac à dos vide et son portable totalement déchargé. Il n'avait plus rien à manger, et le manque d'argent ne l'aidait pas à se rassasier. Son ventre grondait mais le froid lui faisait oublier cette faim qui le tiraillait.

Ce sont les fesses posées sur le bord du trottoir, qu'il se demandait comment sortir de cette situation. Il n'avait rien, à part les vêtements sales qu'il portait, et il ne connaissait personne dans le coin. Enfin il eut connu des gens, qui autrefois appelait « amis », mais aujourd'hui il était seul.

Il se releva lentement et marcha le long de la route jusqu'à arriver vers le Grand Pont de la ville. Il s'approcha, sans l'once d'une hésitation, de la bordure du pont. C'était uniquement dans le but d'admirer la vue et clarifier ses pensées. Akaashi n'était pas un jeune homme suicidaire. Même si à l'heure actuelle sa vie sentait la merde, jamais il n'envisagerait une telle chose. Puis jamais il pourrait infliger ça à son meilleur ami. Il avait d'ailleurs envisager de l'appeler mais il avait rapidement réfuter l'idée. Cela aurait été égoïste de sa part de le déranger alors que son meilleur ami vivait le moment le plus important de sa vie en ce moment même.

Akaashi s'accouda à la barrière du pont et observa les vaguelettes qui donnaient vie à la rivière se trouvant sous ses yeux. L'eau était trouble, dû aux récentes chutes de neige. Au loin, il pouvait apercevoir les montagnes complètement recouvertes de neige. D'ailleurs toute la ville l'était. Et malgré le ciel grisâtre, la vue était réellement magnifique, à couper le souffle. Elle lui suffit à oublier la faim et le froid. Peut être qu'il devrait retourner d'où il venait, avec un peu de chance _il_ aurait oublié. Non. Très mauvaise idée, jamais il ne pourrait remettre les pieds là-bas, ça serait trop douloureux pour lui. Si seulement Bokuto était là. Son meilleur ami lui manquait tellement. Il devait résister à l'envie de l'appeler. De toute façon même si il le voulait, la batterie restante ne lui permettrait pas. Akaashi ferma les yeux quelques instants, ressentant le vent lui mordre les joues. Une fois habitué, le froid n'était pas si désagréable.

 _\- Hey toi !_

Une main attrapa fermement Akaashi par le bras et le tira loin de la rambarde d'un geste brusque. Keiji tourna vivement la tête vers son agresseur, la peur lui enserrant l'estomac. Oui, parce que pour le jeune brun il s'agissait là d'une agression. Après tout, il était seul et semblait faible. La victime idéale. Bien qu'il ne possédait pas grand-chose.

Akaashi détailla son agresseur, une lueur de peur dans les yeux. C'était un homme relativement grand, les cheveux aussi noir que le charbon et totalement en pagaille. Comment il arrivait à les faire tenir sur sa tête de cette façon là ? Etait-ce voulu ?

Puis le regard du brun tomba dans celui de l'agresseur. Il avait des yeux noirs semblables à ceux d'un félin et l'expression de malice qui se peignait sur son visage arracha un frisson à Akaashi. Il se sentait comme une proie face à un prédateur sanguinaire.

\- _La..Lâchez moi !_ Réussi-t-il à crier.

\- _Alors ne t'approche plus de cette rambarde, compris ?_

Le ton autoritaire et la demande de l'agresseur déstabilisèrent Akaashi.

- _Hein ?_

Akaashi ne comprenait pas ce que voulait l'inconnu. La rambarde ? De quoi il parlait ? Le jeune Keiji tenta de cacher la peur et l'incompréhension qui se peignaient petit à petit sur son visage. Il arriva à garder son visage impassible, même si il se doutait que l'autre ne s'y laisserait pas tromper.

 _\- La rambarde. Restes-en éloigné._

\- _Pourquoi ?_

Ce mot était sorti tout seul de la bouche d'Akaashi. Il n'avait pas réfléchi et oublié pendant une demi-seconde dans quelle situation il se trouvait. Mais malgré tout, sa voix était tremblante et l'inconnu comprit que Akaashi était terrifié. Alors il relâcha son étreinte et plongea son regard sombre dans les yeux gris d'Akaashi.

 _\- Peu importe ce qui te pousse à faire ça, crois moi, ça n'en vaut pas la peine, d_ it l'inconnu.

Keiji souffla de soulagement lorsqu'il vit l'homme faire quelques pas en arrière. Et très vite sa peur fut remplacée par l'incompréhension la plus totale. Mais bon sang de quoi parlait-il ?

- _A...à faire quoi ?_ Demanda timidement Akaashi.

 _\- Sauter de ce pont. C'est bien ce que tu comptais faire ?_

Les yeux d'Akaashi s'agrandirent et sa bouche s'ouvra si grand qu'il aurait pu s'en décrocher la mâ aurait voulu rire, mais le choc fut si intense qu 'il resta figé ainsi plusieurs secondes. Il fixa l'inconnu qui affichait un air inquiet.

\- _Vous… vous pensiez que j'allais… que j'allais me suicider ?_ Articula avec difficulté Akaashi afin de vérifier si il avait bien compris.

 _\- Oui. Ce n'était pas le cas ?_

 _\- Non ! Non ! Pas du tout ! Jamais je ne ferais une chose pareille. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous avez pensé ça_ , répliqua Akaashi pour s'innocenter.

Le jeune brun regarda l'inconnu, puis la rambarde, puis l'inconnu, puis la rambarde et à nouveau l'inconnu. Et une lumière s'éclaira. Il venait de comprendre. Il était seul au bord d'un pont et en mauvaise état,c'est normal que cet homme pensait au pire.

\- _Tu étais tout seul et tu n'avais pas l'air bien. Au bord d'un pont. J'ai cru que.. Enfin tu vois quoi !_ Fit l'inconnu, comme pour confirmer le raisonnement d'Akaashi, en se passant une main derrière la tête dérangeant encore plus ses cheveux noirs.

 _\- Merci de vous être inquiété, mais je ne comptais pas sauter._

Le ton froid d'Akaashi ne sembla pas affecter l'inconnu.

 _\- Tu faisais quoi alors ? Tu admirais la vue ?_ Se moqua l'inconnu, un fin rictus sur les lèvres.

 _-Oui._

Cette fois-ci le ton fut plus que glacial, Akaashi n'appréciait pas vraiment le ton moqueur que cet homme avait emprunté. L'autre le remarqua vu que son expression moqueuse quitta les traits fins de son visage et rapidement un sourire désolé vint peindre ses lèvres.

\- _Désolé de t'avoir dérangé dans ta contemplation dans ce cas_ , murmura l'inconnu en se dirigeant vers une voiture noire, la portière grande ouverte et le clé encore sur le contact.

Akaashi l'observa s'éloigner. Cet homme avait tout laissé en plan pour empêcher un total inconnu de se suicider ? Keiji eu comme un pincement au coeur d'avoir été si sec. Cet homme n'avait rien fait de mal. Il avait juste tenter une bonne action. Peut être que Akaashi devrait s'excuser, ou le remercier. Mais avant qu'il ai pu dire quoi que se soit, la portière s'était refermée.

Akaashi s'assit, s'adossant à la barrière du pont, les yeux rivés sur la voiture attendant qu'elle parte. Mais cela n'arriva pas, à la place, l'homme ouvrit la portière et s'avança vers le brun.

- _Tu attends quelque chose ?_

Akaashi leva les yeux vers l'homme. Et tenta de lui répondre le moins sèchement possible.

 _\- Oui, qu'une voiture s'arrête._

Un rire parvint aux oreilles de Keiji, qui leva un sourcil interrogateur questionnant ainsi l'inconnu. Ce dernier, une fois qu'il eut finit de rire, fit un léger mouvement de tête vers sa voiture, avec un petit rictus.

 _\- Il semblerait qu'une voiture s'est arrêtée,_ sourit l'inconnu. _Et maintenant ?_

 _\- Je veux juste partir le plus loin possible d'ici,_ marmonna Akaashi.

\- _Et pour aller où ?_

 _\- Peu importe. Loin._

L'inconnu sourit à nouveau et tendit une main en direction d'Akaashi pour l'aider à se relever.

 _\- Tu veux venir avec moi ?_

Akaashi l'observa avec méfiance, il ignora la main quelques secondes avant de l'attraper. Elle était chaude. C'était agréable de sentir de la chaleur. Il avait l'impression qu'il ne connaîtrait plus que le froid. Et lorsque sa main lâcha l'autre, le froid vint à nouveau la dévorer.

 _\- Vous allez où ?_

 _\- Loin d'ici,_ sourit l'homme.

Akaashi plongea son regard dans celui de l'inconnu. Il espérait lire dans ses yeux si il pouvait le suivre sans crainte. Finalement il n'hésita pas longtemps avant de prendre une décision. Depuis deux jours qu'il était là, cette personne était la seule à s'être arrêtée. Puis il ne semblait pas déséquilibré, il avait quand même tenté de le sauver. Même si ce regard moqueur ne lui inspirait que méfiance, Akaashi ne pouvait se permettre de faire le difficile.

\- _Ça ne vous dérange pas que je vienne avec vous ?_

 _\- Si ça me dérange beaucoup, c'est pour ça que je te le propose,_ ironisa l'inconnu.

 _\- Dans ce cas, je vous remercie._

Akaashi essaya un léger sourire, afin d'être poli mais cela lui sembla étrange. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent étrangement, ressemblant davantage à une grimace qu'à un sourire.

 _\- Tu sais, tu peux me tutoyer, on a pratiquement le même âge !_

Keiji hocha la tête comme signe d'acquiescement puis il suivit l'homme jusqu'à sa voiture.

- _Au fait, moi c'est Kuroo Tetsuro ! Enchanté !_

Akaashi le fixa. Il hésitait à répondre, il n'était totalement pas en confiance face à cet homme.

- _Tu sais on va être un moment dans cette voiture, tous les deux. Il vaut mieux que l'on soit à l'aise !_ Dit Kuroo afin de convaincre l'autre de répondre.

 _\- Akaashi. Keiji Akaashi,_ répondit-il tout simplement.

\- _Très bien Akaashi, boucle ta ceinture nous partons loin de cette fichue ville !_

Fichue ville. Akaashi ne l'aurait pas mieux qualifiée.

Le moteur démarra, et la voiture prit la route, s'éloignant du pont, de la ville et des problèmes des hommes.

Durant les premières minutes, Akaashi ne cessa de fixer le conducteur. Après une longue observation, il avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu. Ce physique, il lui semblait familier. Il était tellement atypique. Atypique mais pas désagréable à regarder.

Puis la chaleur et le confort du siège eurent raison de Akaashi, qui sombra dans le sommeil.

 **-x-x-x-**

 _\- Aller ! La belle au bois dormant, on se réveille !_

Une voix et une légère pression sur l'épaule le tira de son sommeil. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, ils tombèrent nez à nez, avec deux magnifiques orbes noires, profondes.

 _\- Akaashi ! C'est l'heure de manger ! Bouge toi !_

Keiji mit quelques secondes à sortir de son état ensommeillé, puis il se redressa sur son siège, bâillant et se passant la main dans les cheveux afin de les remettre en ordre.

- _J'ai dormi longtemps ?_

 _\- Tu t'es endormi dès que nous avons quitté la ville. Il y a trois heures environ. La vache ! J'ai jamais vu quelqu'un s'endormir aussi vite ! Ça faisait longtemps que tu n'avais pas dormi ?_

 _\- Hmm._

Il n'avait pas envie de répondre. Et Kuroo sembla le comprendre, vu qu'il n'insista pas.

 _\- Bon viens, on va manger. Je crève la dalle !_

Le visage d'Akaashi se voila. Il n'avait rien. Pas d'argent. Pas un sou.

\- _Je n'ai pas faim._

C'est à ce moment là que son ventre décida de pousser un rugissement digne des félins les plus redoutables, provoquant un sourire à son compagnon de route.

 _\- C'est pas beau de mentir,_ fit remarquer Kuroo.

 _\- Je ne m-_

 _\- Ne t'en fais pas, je me doute bien que tu n'as rien. Je t'invite. Tu me rembourseras d'une autre manière,_ le coupa Kuroo avec un clin d'œil amusé, pleins de sous-entendus.

Akaashi le fixa, le visage impassible mais au fond de lui il ressentait une profonde exaspération. Super, il était tombé sur un gros lourd. Mais il suivit tout de même Kuroo jusqu'au petit konbini devant eux. Ils achetèrent juste de quoi se remplir le ventre, puis ils retournèrent dans la voiture pour les manger.

 _\- Alors dis moi Akaashi, pourquoi cherches-tu à fuir la ville ? Tu n'es pas un fugitif au moins ? Oh mon Dieu, si ça se trouve tu es un psychopathe qui va me vi-_

 _\- Non, mais si tu continue comme ça, je risque d'avoir un cadavre à cacher, l_ 'interrompit Akaashi le visage totalement dépourvu d'expressions mais le regard rempli d'intentions meurtrières.

Kuroo ne pu s'empêcher d'étirer ses lèvres en un petit rictus moqueur. Il s'apprêtait à répliquer quelque chose, lorsque Keiji le coupa.

- _J'ai mes raisons._

Le ton était froid, et fit bien comprendre à Kuroo, qu'il n'en dirait pas plus pour le moment. Mais le chat semblait ne pas supporter le silence, au vu de la rapidité avec laquelle il alluma l'auto-radio.

« _Bonjour à tous ! Flash News important : les auteurs du braquage de la banque centrale sont toujours recherchés. La seule description que nous avons pour le moment est celle du conducteur. Il serait grand avec les chev- »_

Akaashi mangeait, écoutant d'une oreille distraite les informations. Mais lorsque la radio changea brusquement de station, il remarqua durant quelques secondes l'expression sombre de Kuroo. Puis le visage du chat devint à nouveau lumineux à l'entente de la chanson _Demons_ d'Imagine Dragons. Il trouva suspect cette attitude, mais il ne s'en formalisa pas. Ce n'était sûrement pas important.

 _-J'adore cette chanson !_ S'écria Kuroo et Akaashi ne put retenir l'exaspération naître dans regard.

Le repas terminé ils reprirent la route. Akaashi, la tête posée contre la fenêtre regardait le paysage défilé sous ses yeux. Tandis que Kuroo chantait la chanson passant à la radio. Et Akaashi devait l'avouer, le chat chantait vraiment bien. Une voix ni trop grave, ni trop aiguë, se calant parfaitement avec les notes de la musique. Très mélodieuse. Mais la magnifique démonstration de chant fut interrompu par une sonnerie de portable. Celui d'Akaashi, qui était en train de charger grâce au câble USB de Kuroo. Ce dernier éteignit d'ailleurs la radio pendant que le brun répondait à l'appel.

 _\- Bonjour Bokuto-san._

Le visage d'Akaashi devint grave, et il eut du mal à la cacher. Il espérait juste que Kuroo ne le remarquerait pas. Il n'avait pas besoin que la chat lui pose encore une multitude de questions. Après tout, ils étaient juste dans la même voiture. Ils n'avaient pas besoin d'apprendre à se connaître et faire ami-ami.

 _\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien… Oui il m'a mis dehors...Je suis parti…. Non Bokuto-san ! Reste avec ton équipe !… Ne t'en fais pas ! … Bokuto-san si tu abandonnes ton équipe pour moi je ne te ferais plus jamais de passes. …. Oui promis je t'appelle demain. Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais me débrouiller. Au revoir Bokuto-san._

Akaashi raccrocha. Il évita le regard du conducteur en tournant la tête vers la fenêtre. Il priait pour que l'autre se taise. Mais visiblement c'était peine perdue.

 _-C'est à cause de ce Bokuto que tu fuis ?_

Akaashi se tourna brusquement et foudroya du regard le conducteur. Il n'a pas comprit plus tôt que c'était un sujet qu'il voulait éviter ? Alors pourquoi il insistait ? Ce comportement exaspérait Akaashi.

 _\- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires,_ répondit-il froidement.

 _\- Je te signale que tu es dans ma voiture. Je peux très bien te déposer à la prochaine station._

 _\- Très bien ! Je trouverais bien quelqu'un d'autre de moins désagréable !_

Akaashi se mit dos à Kuroo afin de lui faire comprendre qu'il ne plaisantait pas.

 _\- Sérieusement ?_ Demanda Kuroo au bout de plusieurs minutes, déstabilisé par la réaction du plus jeune.

Finalement Akaashi vint reposer son regard sur lui et soupira. Il n'allait tout de même pas mordre une main tendue. Ca serait débile. Alors même si il ne supportait pas l'autre, il devait faire un effort.

\- _Non ce n'est pas à cause de Bokuto-san,_ répondit sèchement le passeur. _Je te le dirais plus tard. Pour l'instant je ne veux pas en parler._

Akaashi ne savait pas pourquoi il avait presque promis à Kuroo de tout lui raconter, mais cela sembla au moins calmer les pulsions de curiosité du conducteur vu qu'il ralluma la radio et se remit à chanter comme si de rien n'était.

Deux heures plus tard, Akaashi commençait fermement à s'ennuyer. Il n'en pouvait plus de regarder le paysage, et le silence l'obligeait à penser à sa situation et il n'en avait pas envie. Il aimerait bien l'oublier pendant quelques instants. Prétendre que tout va bien, qu'il n'est pas seul et sans endroit où loger. Alors, il sentit comme un besoin irrépressible de parler avec son conducteur. N'importe quoi ferait l'affaire, tant qu'il peut se changer les idées.

- _Kuroo, tu ne m'as toujours pas dit où on allait._

Le chat tourna la tête vers Keiji, et un fin sourire triste vint teindre ses lèvres. Ses yeux semblaient porter un lourd poids. Quelque chose de tragique ce dégageait du jeune homme. Ce qui n'échappa à Akaashi, qui le fixait intensément.

\- _Voir un ami._

Akaashi remarqua que la voix était légèrement tremblante. Il se demanda pendant quelques instants, si Kuroo aussi portait des secrets douloureux. Après tout, tout le monde en a. Et peut être qu'il ne veut pas en parler. C'est donc par respect pour le chat, que Akaashi tenta de s'éloigner du sujet en posant une autre question.

 _\- On y sera quand ?_

 _\- Demain dans la soirée._

 _\- Tu veux dire que-_

 _\- Oui princesse, tu vas devoir dormir avec moi ce soir !_ Fit Kuroo reprenant son air amusé, faisant envoler la moindre trace de tristesse sur son visage.

 _\- Je préférerais dormir dehors, dans la neige. Et ne m'appelle pas princesse._

 _\- Comme tu veux… princesse !_ S'amusa Kuroo dans un rictus qui fit frissonner Akaashi.

Et malgré les réactions exaspérées de Keiji, il commençait à apprécier Kuroo. Il posa son regard sur ce dernier. Il fixa longtemps le visage de Kuroo, détaillant ses yeux, son nez fin, ses cheveux indisciplinés, sa mâchoire bien dessinée. Quelque chose de sauvage émanait de ce type, quelque chose d'indomptable et d'insolent. Et Akaashi ne put s'empêcher de le trouver beau. Mais cette impression de familiarité ne cessait de venir hanter Akaashi.

 _\- Akaashi,je sais que je suis magnifique mais ton regard m'empêche de me concentrer sur la route._

Se rendant compte qu'il avait peut être fixé un peu trop longtemps le conducteur, Akaashi tourna vivement la tête face à la fenêtre, bredouillant des mots d'excuses, gêné et cachant les légères rougeurs qui teintaient ses joues. D'ailleurs il ne comprit pas vraiment pourquoi il agit ainsi, après tout, il n'avait fait que le regarder.

 **-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

La nuit était tombée depuis plus d'une heure lorsque la voiture quitta l'autoroute pour se retrouver sur un petit chemin de campagne menant à un village reculé. Akaashi commença à être pris d'une légère angoisse, trouvant le coin un peu reculé et dangereux s'ils dormaient dans la voiture.

\- _Ça ne serait pas plus sûr d'aller sur une aire d'autoroute ?_ Demanda Akaashi.

\- _Non, je préfère éviter les grands axes. Des gens louches y traînent. Puis je connais un endroit dans le coin._

 _\- Louche, comme toi tu veux dire ?_ fit Akaashi avec un brin d'amusement dans la voix.

\- _Tu ne me fais pas confiance princesse ?_

 _\- Pas du tout. Tu es d'ailleurs la première personne dont je me méfie._

 _\- Ooh tu blesses mon petit coeur, Kei-chan ! Moi qui pensais que tu commençais à m'apprécier !_

Akaashi ne put empêcher les quelques rougeurs poindre sur ses joues à l'entente du surnom. Pour qui se prenait ce type pour l'appeler si familièrement ? Mais il fut si déstabiliser qu'il n'arriva pas à sortir la moindre remarque.

- _Dans tes rêves, sale chat,_ bredouilla-t-il.

Kuroo rit légèrement avant d'arrêter la voiture à l'entrée du village. Puis il ouvrit la portière, sorti du véhicule et s'étira.

\- _Viens ! C'est le petit hôtel là-bas !_ Cria-t-il à Akaashi en pointant du doigt un bâtiment à une centaine de mètres.

- _Je n'ai rien pour payer._

 _\- Je sais, je t'ai dit que je m'en occupais !_

 _\- Je refuse que tu payes tout._

C'est vrai, il ne voulait pas être une œuvre de charité. Il n'allait tout de même pas se faire entretenir par Kuroo. Ce dernier avait déjà été assez aimable pour l'aider à s'éloigner, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de dépouiller l'autre ainsi. Il détestait être à ce point dépendant du chat.

 _\- Ne t'en fais pas, je trouverais un moyen pour toi de me rembourser, si ça te tient tant à coeur._

Akaashi ne répondit rien, abandonnant l'idée de tenir tête à Kuroo. Il avait l'impression que ça serait une perte de temps, et qu'il ne persuaderait pas l'autre. Alors il suivit le chat à travers les rues peu éclairées, jusqu'au petit hôtel. Il semblait légèrement miteux, et n'inspirait pas vraiment confiance.

- _Je savais que tu m'avais proposer de te suivre pour me violer,_ fit Akaashi en entrant à l'intérieur.

\- _Et pourtant, tu m'as suivit. C'est qui le plus tordu de nous deux ?_ Rétorqua Kuroo avec un sourire malicieux.

Akaashi n'eut pas le temps de répondre, qu'un homme aux cheveux blonds retenus par un serre-tête et tout juste plus âgé qu'eux, sorti de derrière le comptoir.

- _Ah mais regardez qui voilà ! Kuroo quel bon vent t'amène ?_

 _\- Je vais voir Kenma. On a besoin de deux chambres pour ce soir._

Akaashi tilta au nom. Il venait d'apprendre quelque chose de plus. Le nom du mystérieux ami qui, un peu plus tôt dans la journée, avait donné à Kuroo cet air si sombre. Akaashi se demandait qui pouvait bien être Kenma pour Kuroo. Il semblait vraiment important vu la lueur qui était née dans les yeux du chat à la mention de celui-ci.

 _\- Tu lui passera le bonjour de ma part,_ le ton de l'homme était triste et le sourire qui peignait son visage s'estompa durant plusieurs secondes. Akaashi le remarqua et se questionna encore plus. Cette curiosité pour la vie d'une tierce personne le surprit, généralement il ne s'sintéressait pas aux gens. Kuroo commençait vraiment à troubler Akaashi, à ses côtés il se découvrait des côtés insoupçonnés.

L'homme vérifia dans son ordinateur les chambres disponibles _._ Le sourire revenant habiter son visage.

 _\- Malheureusement il ne me reste plus qu'une chambre, ça ira ?_

 _-Bien sûr ! N'est ce pas Akaashi ?_ Ricana-t-il.

 _-Hmm._

Akaashi n'avait pas écouté ce qu'il s'était dit, mais quand il comprit qu'il partagerait la chambre avec Kuroo il fut étrangement soulagé. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'être seul et il aurait été mal à l'aise que Kuroo paye deux chambre. Une seule suffisait, puis dormir dans un fauteuil serait toujours mieux que dans la neige. Oui parce que c'était hors de question qu'il dorme dans le même lit que le chat. Jamais.

L'homme tendit la clé à Akaashi qui s'en saisit.

\- _Vas-y Akaashi, Ukai a quelque chose d'important à me dire, semblerait-il,_ fit le chat en lançant un regard provocant l'homme de l'hôtel.

Akaashi acquiesça et grimpa dans les escaliers en direction de la chambre. Il allait pousser la porte quand il entendit des voix lui parvenir depuis le rez-de-chaussé.

- _Kuroo tu es malade ! Tu sais qu'on arrête pas de parler de toi à la-_

 _\- Chut ! Akaashi pourrait nous entendre._

Lorsqu'il entendit son nom, il ne put s'empêcher de tendre l'oreille. Qu'est ce que Kuroo ne voulait pas qu'il entende ?

- _D'ailleurs c'est qui lui ?_

 _\- Un ami, r_ épondit sèchement Kuroo.

Akaashi tressaillit. Kuroo le voyait comme un ami ? Il en fut totalement retourné, et ne comprit pas pourquoi, les mots du chats lui firent si plaisir.

 _\- Il sait qui tu es ?_ Demanda le réceptionniste.

 _\- …_

 _\- Qu'est ce que tu fou bordel ? Tu vas quand même pas le mêler dans ta fuite !_ Lui reprocha le blond.

 _\- Je gère la situation, ne t'en fais pas._

- _Kuroo, pourquoi tu as fa-_

 _\- Tu sais très bien que c'était la seule solution._

 _\- Kenma n'accepterait jamais que tu te mettes en danger pour lui._

\- _Peu importe. Le restaurant est encore ouvert ?_

Kuroo semblait vouloir fuir la conversation le plus vite possible.

 _\- Oui._

 _\- Très bien, je vais chercher Akaashi._

Akaashi se décida finalement à pousser la porte et entrer dans la chambre. Interceptant une dernière phrase.

 _\- Kuroo, je ne sais pas qui est ce type, mais ne l'entraîne pas dans tes conneries._

Akaashi referma la porte derrière lui, et alla s'asseoir sur le lit, réfléchissant à ce qu'il venait d'entendre . Kuroo avait un comportement de plus en plus bizarre. Il fuyait quelque chose, et Akaashi voulait savoir de quoi il s'agissait. Il voulait résoudre le mystère qui entourait le chat. Il savait que Kuroo n'était pas dangereux mais néanmoins le secret qu'il cachait devait très certainement concerner des actes reprochables. Il ne fuirait pas la police, tout de même ?

Il fut tiré de ses interrogations lorsque que Kuroo entra dans la chambre. Ce dernier se rapprocha de lui et lui adressa un sourire.

\- _Tu penses à mes beaux yeux, c'est ça ?_

Akaashi releva la tête vers Kuroo et émis un grognement en soupirant afin de cacher le sourire qui essayait de se frayer un chemin. Mais il ne répondit rien.

\- _Bon viens princesse, je t'emmène manger !_

\- _Tu m'appelles encore une seule fois princesse, et je te jure que je tue durant la nuit_ , répondit Akaashi en se relevant et se dirigeant vers la sortie de la chambre, foudroyant d'un regard mauvais Kuroo.

\- _Oh mais je ne te savais pas si susceptible !_ Dit le chat d'un ton moqueur en passant à côté d'Akaashi.

Akaashi suivit Kuroo jusqu'au restaurant de l'hôtel. Ils s'assirent à une table, ils étaient seuls. En même temps vu l'heure, tout le monde devait dormir.

- _Il ne reste plus que du curry !_ Cria le gérant de l'hôtel, en amenant deux assiettes.

Akaashi observait Kuroo essayant de percevoir un indice qui permettrait de déceler une information. Et plus il fixait ce visage, plus il lui semblait familier. Un peu comme s'il en connaissait la description en boucle à force de l'avoir vu ou entendu. Grand, des cheveux noirs, des yeux perçants.

Puis il se souvint. Il sut pourquoi Kuroo lui sembla si familier. Non s'était pas possible ? C'était juste son imagination, non ?

 _« Si il est bien qui je pense, pourquoi s'est-il arrêté ? Il a prit un énorme risque en m'aidant. Pourquoi ? »._ L'esprit d'Akaahi fonctionnait à toute allure. Il était persuadé qu'il avait trouvé le secret de Kuroo. Cela ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence si-

 _\- Akaashi !_

 _\- Quoi ? s_ ursauta Akaashi, comme si il avait été découvert.

 _\- Ça fait plusieurs minutes que tu me fixes sans rien dire ! Tu as écouté ce que je t'ai dit au moins ?_ Demanda Kuroo légèrement irrité.

\- _Hmmm désolé, j'étais ailleurs._

 _\- Je disais, j'ai des vêtements propres dans mon coffre, j'irais les chercher quand on aura finit de manger._

Akaashi le fixa, un air indescriptible sur le visage. Il se demandait pourquoi il lui disait cela. Puis après un temps de réflexion, il capta. Kuroo comptait lui prêter des vêtements. C'est très gentil, mais il en faisait trop. Akaashi ne pouvait se permettre d'accepter autant de gentillesse de quelqu'un qu'il connaissait à peine.

 _\- Merci, mais ça va aller_ , répondit Akaashi en plantant un regard déterminé dans les yeux de Kuroo.

\- _Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Ton sac est vide, donc j'imagine que tu n'as pas d'autres vêtements. Tu vas pas rester dans cet état ! Puis ça me fait plaisir de t'aider,_ insista Kuroo sans lâcher le contact visuel avec Akaashi.

 _\- Ca ira, je me débrou-_

 _\- Je te jure que si tu me dis encore une fois « Je me débrouillerais », je t'abandonne ici !_

Akaashi perçut cette lueur dans les yeux du chat lui indiquant qu'il était sérieux. Et c'est vraiment à contre coeur qu'il se tût et arrêta de contre dire Kuroo. Au fond cela lui faisait plaisir que Kuroo soit si gentil mais en même temps cela le mettait mal à l'aise. Il n'était pas habitué à ce que les gens agissent de manière désintéressée. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, seul Bokuto avait fait preuve d'une gentillesse sans limite avec lui. Mais il semblerait que maintenant il pouvait compter sur Kuroo.

Alors c'est toujours les yeux plongés dans ceux de Kuroo, qu'il sourit. Un véritable sourire comme il en faisait rarement.

Comme prévu, à la fin du repas, Kuroo alla chercher dans sa voiture les affaires nécessaires. Akaashi l'attendait à l'entrée, pour qu'ils puissent rejoindre la chambre ensemble.

\- _Je vais prendre ma douche_ , annonça Akaashi à peine rentré dans la chambre.

\- _Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?_ Sourit Kuroo, et ce sourire fit frissonner Akaashi. Le chat avait l'air d'un lion qui allait sauter sur une proie. De légères rougeurs coloraient les joues d'Akaashi, qui se dépêcha de se réfugier dans la salle de bain en marmonnant.

- _Kuroo, je vais te tuer._

Et avant de refermer la porte Akaashi pu voir Kuroo rire, et son cœur rata un battement devant ce spectacle. C'était magnifique.

Lorsque l'eau effleura sa peau, il poussa un soupir d'aise. Il ne savait plus depuis combien de temps il n'avait ressenti un tel plaisir. Il sentait la crasse des derniers jours s'en aller. Il essaya de ne pas penser au beau ténébreux de la pièce d'à côté. Mais ce fut peine perdue. Ces questionnements revinrent au galop. Il se souvenait pourquoi Kuroo lui semblait si familier. Il avait lu description d'une jeune homme lui ressemblant fortement dans un journal.

Après de longues minutes sous l'eau bouillante, Akaashi décida qu'il avait passé assez de temps sous la douche alors il sorti et enfila les vêtements que Kuroo lui avait apportés : un T-shirt avec une immense tête de chat aux yeux bleu magnifiques et un bas de pyjama noir. Lorsqu'il passa le pas de la porte de la salle d'eau son regard croisa immédiatement celui de Kuroo.

 _\- Il te va mieux qu'à moi ! J'en serais presque jaloux_ , s'exclama Kuroo.

- _Il est trop grand_ , répondit simplement Akaashi en tirant sur les bords du T-shirt

Puis Kuroo disparu dans la salle de bain quelques instant. Puis il passa sa tête dans l'ouverture de la porte.

\- _Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas me rejoindre ?_ Demanda Kuroo sournoisement.

Akaashi se contenta de grogner contre le chat, ce qui arracha un nouveau rire à ce dernier. Akaashi aimait vraiment ce rire. Et c'est à ce moment là qu'il se rendit compte qu'il appréciait de plus en plus Kuroo. Il était heureux de l'avoir rencontré. Même si parfois il l'exaspérait. Et qu'il le mettait mal à l'aise. Et qu'il lui cachait la raison de ce voyage. Non pas qu'il devait des explications à Akaashi.

Akaashi s'installa dans le fauteuil se trouvant dans un coin de la chambre, attendant que Kuroo finisse sa douche, afin de pouvoir éteindre la lumière. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes, puis quelques minutes et très vite il sentit le sommeil s'emparer de lui.

Le bruit d'une porte lui fit ouvrir les yeux. Il sursauta.

- _Qu'est ce que tu fais ?_ Demanda Kuroo, essuyant ses cheveux avec une serviette.

Akaashi l'observa, longuement. Très longuement. En effet, le jeune homme se trouvant face à lui était torse nu, et ne portait qu'un simple jogging. Keiji pouvait aisément voir la fine musculature et les abdos du chat. Il avait déjà remarqué que Kuroo était plutôt beau garçon, mais là, là Akaashi ne pouvait relever les yeux du spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Akaashi ne remarqua même pas à quel point il fixait intensément Kuroo.

\- _Surtout ne te gêne pas !_

 _\- De quoi ?_

 _\- Tu sais tu n'es pas très discret Kei-chan,_ rigola Kuroo.

Se rendant compte de la situation, Akaashi rougit violement enfouissant sa tête entre ses bras, afin de se cacher. De disparaître. Il était affreusement gêné d'avoir eu un regard si insistant sur le corps de Kuroo, qui semblait fier d'avoir mis mal à l'aise le plus jeune.

Le chat se jet sur le lit et s'entoura dans la couverture, puis il releva légèrement la tête et regarda Akaashi.

 _\- Akaashi, tu viens dormir ou tu compte rester éveillé toute la nuit ?_

 _\- Je dors ici,_ dit-il en désignant le fauteuil sur lequel il était, en n'observant que d'un œil Kuroo.

Kuroo leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant.

\- _C'est hors de question ! Il y a largement assez de place dans ce lit pour nous deux !_

 _-Mais je-_

 _\- Je t'interdis de contester._

Akaashi n'ayant pas l'énergie de tenir tête au chat, et rêvant d'un bon lit, il avait l'impression que cela faisait une éternité qu'il n'avait pas dormi dans un lit, se leva de son fauteuil et s'installa de l'autre côté du lit. Le plus loin de Kuroo possible.

- _Tu sais, je ne vais pas te manger_ , ricana Kuroo.

- _Tu comptes dormir comme ça ?_ Questionna Akaashi, pointant du doigt le torse découvert de Kuroo en réponse à sa remarque.

- _Tout à l'heure ça n'avait pas l'air de te déranger, f_ it Kuroo avec un petit clin d'oeil. Puis il éteignit la lumière.

Akaashi était définitivement mal à l'aise. Il était allongé sur le dos, fixant le plafond. Il pouvait percevoir la respiration de Kuroo à travers ce silence légèrement pesant pour Akaashi. Il se rendit compte à quel point il était chanceux. Et il n'avait pas fait grand-chose pour remercier son bienfaiteur.

\- _Merci,_ murmura Akaashi brisant le calme de la pièce.

\- _Pourquoi ?_

 _\- Pour tout. Pour tout ce que tu as fait._

 _\- Ce n'est rien, tout le monde aurait fais la même chose._

Akaashi soupira. C'est faux. Personne en aurait fait autant. Peut être Bokuto mais c'est différent. Bokuto était naïf et croyait en la bonté du monde. Kuroo lui semblait tout à fait réaliste et conscient de la réalité humaine. Et pourtant il avait preuve de tant de générosité. Si les rôles avaient été inversés , Akaashi n'aurait même pas fait la moitié de ce que Kuroo avaient fait pour lui.

Akaashi souri faiblement.

- _Tu te trompes. Tu es le seul à m'avoir tendu la main,_ fit Akaashi d'une voix emprunte de tristesse. _Je ne sais pas si je pourrais te remb-_

 _\- Akaashi. Si tu veux me rembourser, dis moi pourquoi tu as fuis cette ville._

L'autorité que Akaashi perçu dans la voix de Kuroo, le fit tressaillir.

 _\- Pourquoi tu tiens tant à savoir ? Tu ne me connais pas._

 _\- Justement, je veux apprendre te connaître._

Après ces quelques mots, Akaashi entendit Kuroo se retourner. Il venait sûrement de se tourner face à lui. Même dans le noir, il sentait le regard brûlant de Kuroo sur sa peau.

Cet aveu de Kuroo avait provoquer une explosion dans les entrailles d'Akaashi.

Akaashi attendit plusieurs minutes, fixant le plafond, avant de se confier.

- _Mon père m'a mis à la porte. Je n'avais que lui comme famille, mais depuis la mort de ma mère il est tombé dans l'alcool. Il n'a jamais été violent, mais il se trouvait très souvent dans des états pitoyables. Et il y a quelques jours, il a apprit que j'étais gay. Il ne l'a pas supporté, selon lui je serais « une erreur de la nature », alors il m'a jeté dehors. Au début je pensais que c'était juste une de ses phases dues à l'alcool, alors j'ai attendu plusieurs jours devant la porte de la maison. Mais il a commencé à me lancer des bouteilles vides dessus, hurlant des choses incompréhensibles. J'ai bien compris à ce moment qu'il fallait que je parte. Alors c'est ce que j'ai fait. Je suis parti. J'ai essayé de contacter des amis, mais tous m'ont raccroché au nez. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'ils penseraient tous comme mon père. J'aurais pu appeler mon meilleur ami, Bokuto-san, mais en ce moment il est à l'autre bout du pays pour les qualifications des Jeux Olympiques. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. J'avais juste besoin de partir loin, de me changer les idées, de m'éloigner de tout ça. J'avais juste besoin de-_

Il s'interrompit dans sa phrase. De légers sanglots avaient commencés à teintés sa voix. Mais ça lui faisait du bien de se confier. Il avait l'impression qu'un énorme poids s'envolait de sa poitrine. Il n'était pas obligé d'en dire autant, mais une fois qu'il eu commencer à parler, il n'avait pu s'arrêter. Akaashi se senti en confiance avec Kuroo, et il venait de lui avouer des choses qu'il aurait préférer oublier. Des choses que tous ignoraient. Même Bokuto.

De fines larmes commencèrent à dévaler ses joues, il allait les essuyer quand il senti une main se saisir de la sienne. Kuroo. Akaashi tourna la tête afin de distinguer le jeune homme. Mais l'obscurité l'en empêchait.

\- _Tu n'es pas une erreur de la nature. Laisse personne te dire ça ! Akaashi, tu es-_

 _\- Je sais Kuroo, je le sais_ , le coupa Akaashi avec un léger sourire puis il serra un peu plus fort la main du chat. _Merci Kuroo._

* * *

 **Voilà la fin de cette première partie. La seconde fera un peu près la même longueur.**

 **Vous avez remarquez que j'ai écrit du POV de Akaashi, et je voulais savoir si vous aimeriez que je réécrive mais avec le POV de Kuroo. Si cela se fait, ça serait publié à la suite. Bref dîtes moi :)**

 **Bisous ! Et merci d'avoir lu !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello !**

Alors voila la suite de cette petite histoire. C'est avec ce chapitre qu'elle prend fin.  
Merci à tous de l'avoir suivi, reviewer, ajouté au favoris et lue !

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

Les rayons du soleil vinrent chatouiller la peau de Akaashi. La lumière filtrant à travers les rideaux lui fit papillonner les paupières. Et c'est dans cette douce atmosphère qu'il s'éveilla. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux, puis il tourna la tête afin de vérifier si Kuroo était là. Vide. Il était plus dans la chambre. Akaashi bailla et s'assit sur le bord du lit. Et soudainement il se souvint de la veille. Les souvenirs de ses révélations affluaient dans son esprit. Pourquoi s'était-il confié aussi facilement à Kuroo ?

Il secoua la tête afin d'oublier ces pensées parasites. Il parcourut la chambre du regard, quand il vit une pile de vêtements propres. Non, rectification. Des vêtements propres que Kuroo avait probablement laissé pour Akaashi. Keiji soupira. Ce chat lui donnait trop. Ca le mettait de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

Akaashi envisagea un instant, de revêtir ses habits de la veille. Mais il ne les trouva pas. Il eut l'impression que Kuroo avait prévu le coup et s'était emparé de ses vêtements pour l'obliger à enfiler ceux qui se trouvaient sous son nez. Mais c'était juste une impression.

Ce chat était vraiment trop malin. Et il commençait un peu trop bien à prévoir les réactions d'Akaashi.

Alors qu'il s'habillait avec les vêtements propres, (il n'avait pas le choix de toute façon), il aperçu un journal roulé en boule dans la corbeille à papier. Il s'en saisit et commença à le déplier soigneusement. Il datait d'aujourd'hui. Et en première page, se trouvait un article sur les cambrioleurs de la banque centrale. Mais ce n'était pas tout, la police semblait avoir fait appel à un expert, afin de dessiner les portraits robots des coupables. Et lorsque Akaashi les vit, son coeur se serra. Ses soupçons venaient de se confirmer . Maintenant il en était sûr.

Il froissa le journal et le remit là où il l'avait trouvé, dans la poubelle. Il décida d'ignorer ça pour l'instant. Kuroo devait probablement l'attendre, et il n'avait pas envie qu'il s'impatiente.

Alors Akaashi sorti de la chambre, récupérant les quelques affaires y traînant encore. Et lorsqu'il arriva à la réception, l'homme d'hier lui offrit un grand sourire.

 _\- Kuroo est à côté , il mange son petit déjeuner,_ informa-t-il Akaashi.

 _\- Merci.  
_  
Il lui fit un signe de tête et passa dans la salle voisine. Et quand il aperçut le dos de Kuroo, il se figea quelques secondes. Rien que le fait de voir la silhouette du chat, lui fit naître un étrange phénomène dans sa poitrine. Mais il ne s'en formalisa pas, il s'avança d'un pas décidé et rejoignit Kuroo à sa table.

Lorsqu'il s'assit en face du chat, ce dernier leva immédiatement les yeux sur lui avec un sourire. Ce sourire si magnifique qui fit sourire Akaashi en retour.

 _\- Bien dormi princesse ?_

Le sourire du brun s'évanouit.

 _\- Je t'ai déjà dit de-_

 _-Ne pas t'appeler princesse sous peine de mort. Tu radotes Akaashi,_ le coupa joyeusement Kuroo.

 _\- Si tu arrêtais, je n'aurais pas à le faire,_ répondit froidement Akaashi en se servant un verre de jus d'orange. Bien sûr, le ton froid était juste là pour embêter Kuroo. Parce que malgré ce qu'il pouvait dire, Akaashi s'amusait des surnoms que lui donnait le chat.

 _\- Tu n'es pas drôle,_ fit Kuroo avec une mine faussement boudeuse, qui arracha un léger rire à Akaashi.

Cela faisait quelques minutes que aucun des deux n'avaient prononcé un mot. Akaashi observait Kuroo, cela était presque devenue une habitude. Mais il ne se lassait pas d'observer les traits du visage se trouvant face à lui. Et durant son observation il constata que Kuroo avait aujourd'hui de légères cernes sous les yeux.

 _\- Tu es réveillé depuis longtemps ?_ Demanda-t-il à Kuroo.

\- _Quelques heures._

 _\- Tu aurais dû me réveiller ! Ça t'aurais éviter d'attendre._

Kuroo sourit à nouveau et secoua légèrement la tête.

\- _Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Puis tu étais vraiment trop adorable tout endormi , j'en aurais jamais eu le courage !_

Akaashi soupira mais ne put réprimer un léger sourire et quelques rougeurs sur ses joues.

Ils quittèrent l'hôtel une fois leur petit déjeuner fini. La voiture ne mit pas longtemps à s'éloigner du village. Le silence régnait dans le véhicule et Akaashi regardait les quelques flocons tombant du ciel. Il était rare de voir de la neige à cette époque de l'année, généralement elle n'arrivait que dans plusieurs mois. Mais ça ne le dérangeait pas. Ces paysages blancs et purs reflétant le calme, la sérénité et l'innocence, l'avaient toujours fasciné.

\- _J'adore la neige_ , murmura Akaashi en dessinant sur la buée de la vitre.

Kuroo ne répondit rien, mais cela n'empêcha Akaashi de continuer, se perdant dans ses souvenirs.

\- _Quand j'étais petit dès que j'apercevais le premier flocon de l'année, je courais réveiller mes parents. Puis on passait toute la journée sous la neige, même si elle tenait pas. On a jamais été du genre à construire des igloos ou faire des batailles de boules de neige. On aimait juste observer les flocons rejoindre le sol. Et le soir, on s'asseyait tous les trois sur le canapé, et on se remplissait le ventre de chocolat chaud._

Akaashi ne sut pas vraiment pourquoi il avait dit tout ça à Kuroo. Ce dernier devait pas vraiment s'intéresser aux souvenirs d'enfance de son passager. Mais il s'était tellement senti à l'aise, qu'il n'avait pas pensé à ce qu'il disait.

Akaashi allait retourner à sa contemplation, lorsque que Kuroo arrêta la voiture sur le bord de la route. Ils étaient au milieu de la compagne, et le brun ne comprit pas la raison soudaine de cet arrêt.

 _\- Kuroo ? Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ?_

 _\- Tu n'as jamais fait de bonhomme de neige ?_

Akaashi fut légèrement surpris par la question et surtout par le fait que Kuroo venait d'écouter son récit d'antan.

- _Non, jamais. Mais-_

\- _Je vais remédier à ça ! Viens !_ Cria Kuroo en sortant précipitamment de la voiture.

Akaashi l'observa un instant, interdit. Puis finalement, il décida de le suivre, et le rejoignit dehors.

Les flocons tombaient toujours, et ils avaient commencé à parsemer les cheveux noirs de Kuroo. Akaashi regarda le chat, debout sous la neige, souriant et lui faisant de grands signes.

 _\- Kuroo, je ne suis pas sûr que ça soit le bon moment. On risque de prendre du retard et ton am-_

 _\- Elsa ! Je voudrais un bonhomme de neige,_ chantonna Kuroo.

 _\- Si tu chantes la Reine des Neiges, je ferais en sorte qu'on ne reconnaisse pas ton cadavre qu-_

 _\- Ne sois pas rabat-joie Akaashi ! Ramène tes fesses ici et tout de suite ! Tu as des lacunes dans ton enfance que je vais m'empresser de combler !_ Le coupa Kuroo, commençant à former une boule et la faisant rouler dans la neige.

Akaashi attendit quelques instants avant de l'imiter. Et lorsque la neige entra en contact avec ses mains, il frissonna. C'était froid. Quelle idée de faire ça sans gants !

- _Occupe toi de la tête ! Je fais le corps !_

Akaashi acquiesça.

Après une dizaine de minutes à rouler leur boule, ils formèrent le bonhomme de neige. Malheureusement ils n'avaient pas de caillou ou de carotte pour ornementer leur œuvre. Mais lorsque Akaashi vit ce qu'ils avaient créé, il comprit pourquoi les gens aimaient tant faire des bonhommes de neiges. Avec quelques accessoires cela aurait été parfait. De plus il s'était bien amusé. Il sourit légèrement. Il tourna la tête vers Kuroo, et vit des étoiles briller dans ses yeux. Cependant une ombre triste se peignait sur le visage du chat.

\- _J'avais l'habitude d'en faire avec Kenma,_ murmura-t-il si faiblement que Akaashi cru avoir rêvé ces mots.

\- _Kenma, c'est celui que tu vas rejoindre ?_

 _\- Oui. On peut dire ça_ , fit Kuroo avec un demi sourire.

Akaashi senti qu'il abordait un sujet inconfortable pour Kuroo alors il se tût. De toute façon, maintenant tout ce qu'il voulait c'était retrouver la chaleur de la voiture. Ses mains commençaient à prendre une teinte bleue qui l'inquiétait. Il souffla dessus, tentant de les réchauffer, mais ce ne fut pas très fructueux. Et pendant qu'il s'évertuait à leurs faire reprendre une couleur normale, deux mains se saisirent des siennes. Il leva la tête d'un coup, et il se noya dans le regard du chat qui tenait fermement ses mains. Les mains de Kuroo étaient étrangement chaudes, pour quelqu'un qui venait de passer du temps dans la neige, et permirent à celles d'Akaashi de regagner une température acceptable.

Ils restèrent un moment ainsi à se regarder, Kuroo serrant les mains du plus jeune. Akaashi avait maintenant chaud. Très chaud, et pas seulement au niveau des mains. Ses joues semblaient brûler mais à aucun moment il eut envie de détourner le regard des prunelles de Kuroo.

C'est ce dernier qui rompit le contact.

\- _Retournons dans la voiture, ça serait dommage que tu t'enrhumes princesse !_

Et Akaashi le regarda s'éloigner, ressentant encore la douce chaleur provoquée par Kuroo, avant de le rejoindre.

 **-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

La voiture roulait toujours sur cette route en pleine compagne. Akaashi ne fit pas la remarque, mais il savait que Kuroo évitait les grands axes. Après tout, pour un fugitif ce n'était pas sûr d'emprunter les autoroutes.

Akaashi avait énormément de mal à ne pas penser à Kuroo. Beaucoup trop de choses chez lui l'intriguait. Et surtout il sentait qu'il commençait un peu trop s'attacher au chat. Il se doutait de ce qui était entrain de se produire. Kuroo l'avait sauvé et du coup il craque pour lui. De plus il était un fugitif plutôt sexy. Normal, que Akaashi commence à ressentir des papillons. Après tout, cette situation possédait toutes les caractéristiques d'une comédie romantique. Mais malheureusement, sa vie tenait davantage de la tragédie.

Alors Akaashi tenta par tous les moyens de sortir Kuroo de ses pensées. Il avait essayé de dormir, d'écouter de la musique, de compter les voitures rouges, d'élaborer des théories sur le fait que là où ils se trouvaient actuellement, il n'y avait pas une trace de neige, puis il avait essayé de dormir à nouveau. Mais ce fut sans réel succès.

Il fut tout de même interrompu dans ses tentatives par un son strident, rappelant fortement les sirènes si caractéristiques de la police. Et Akaashi tourna immédiatement la tête en direction de Kuroo. Il vit les muscles du chat se tendre, tandis qu'une légère lueur de panique teintait ses yeux.

\- _Détends toi, tu n'es pas en excès de vitesse,_ fit Akaashi, essayant de le rassurer, même si il savait pertinemment que Kuroo avait d'autres raisons de se méfier des forces de l'ordre.

Kuroo ne répondit rien, il observa du coin l'oeil la voiture de police passer à toute allure à leur gauche, déglutissant avec difficulté. Un comportement qui n'échappa au passager. Akaahi le fixait. Il ne savait pas si il avait le droit de questionner Kuroo. Enfin il avait surtout peur que le chat se braque. Mais quand cela concernait Kuroo, Akaashi faisait preuve d'une curiosité insatiable. Il fut alors pousser par une audace qu'il ne se connaissait pas.

\- _Kuroo, qu'est ce que tu fuis ?_

Akaashi venait de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis un certain moment. Bien sûr, il connaissait la réponse. Mais ce fut le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour amener la conversation.

La réponse de Kuroo mit du temps avant d'arriver. Akaashi eut l'impression qu'il hésitait, qu'il cherchait ses mots. Des mots qui faisaient barrage et devaient être incroyablement durs à dire. Akaashi senti qu'il avait peut être dépassé quelques limites.

 _\- Tu n'es pas obligé de me le dire,_ fini par murmurer Akaashi.

Keiji tourna la tête et reporta son attention sur le paysage qui s'offrait à lui. De nombreux arbres bordaient la route, perdant leurs dernières feuilles , ce qui contrastait avec le paysage enneigé qu'ils venaient de quitter. Le temps ne semblait pas s'écouler de la même façon. Ici tout semblait plus lent, en retard.

Le spectacle du feuillage doré recouvrant le sol hypnotisait Akaashi. Il observait attentivement la feuille mourante se faire décrocher par le vent puis virevoltant dans les airs pour se déposer délicatement parmi ses semblables.

- _Je suis recherché par la police._

Ces quelques mots firent sortir Akaashi de son état de pseudo-transe. Mais il ne posa pas de question, ne voulant pas interrompre Kuroo dans son élan. Il sentait que de nouvelles explications n'allaient pas tarder à arriver. Et de toute façon Akaashi savait ce que l'autre allait lui avouer. Il l'encouragea juste à poursuivre de son regard.

\- _La semaine dernière, une banque a été cambriolée. J'étais le chauffeur lors du braquage._

Akaashi resta silencieux quelques instant encore, le visage impassible sans quitter Kuroo des yeux. Puis un sourire imperceptible vint couvrir les lèvres du brun.

\- _Tu ne dis rien ? Tu n'as pas peur ?_

L'inquiétude que Akaashi perçu dans la voix de Kuroo le fit tressaillir.

 _\- J'ai pas de raisons d'avoir peur._

 _\- Je viens juste de te dire que j'étais un-_

 _\- Kuroo, je le savais. Quand je t'ai suivi ton visage me semblait familier, mais c'est à l'hôtel que j'ai vraiment compris pourquoi. D'ailleurs ce n'était pas très malin de laisser le journal dans la chambre._

Akaashi eut à peine le temps de finir que Kuroo arrêta brusquement la voiture au milieu de la route. Et il se tourna immédiatement vers son passager, les yeux remplis de surprise.

- _Attends, tu veux dire que tu savais que j'étais un criminel potentiellement dangereux et tu es tout de même resté tout ce temps, seul avec moi dans ma voiture ?_

 _\- Oui,_ répondit Akaashi d'un ton totalement neutre, comme si c'était une évidence.

 _\- Pourquoi ?_

Akaashi sourit à Kuroo.

\- _Parce que je sais que tu es quelqu'un de bien._

Les deux restèrent silencieux un instant, toujours au milieu de la route. Akaashi observait le visage de Kuroo. Un expression indescriptible avait pris possession de son visage. Et ses prunelles noires reflétaient une légère inquiétude. Akaashi savait que Kuroo n'en dirait pas plus tant qu'il ne posait pas de question. Il y en avait d'ailleurs une qui l'obsédait depuis qu'ils avaient quitté l'hôtel.

 _\- Pourquoi tu m'es venu en aide sur ce pont ? Tu as mis en danger ta liberté, en t'arrêtant pour un total inconnu, pourquoi ?_

Le visage de Kuroo se peignit d'un sourire triste. Puis il détourna le regard d'Akaashi pour fixer un point dans l'horizon que seul lui semblait voir. Keiji lui avait toujours les yeux ancrés sur le visage de Kuroo. Il patienterait le temps qu'il faudra pour que Kuroo réponde.

 _\- C'est à cause de Kenma._

 _\- Kenma, c'est ton ami c'est ça ?_ Demanda doucement Akaashi, comme s'il essayait d'apprivoiser un animal sauvage.

- _Il est bien plus que ça. Il est le petit frère que je n'ai jamais eu. Il est tout pour moi. Je ferais absolument tout pour lui._

La tristesse qu'il pouvait maintenant lire dans les prunelles du chat lui tordirent les entrailles. Il avait envie de réconforter Kuroo, de le prendre dans ses bras. Mais il savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas la réaction qu'attendait Kuroo. Puis si il faisait ne serait-ce qu'un mouvement, il risquait d'interrompre le récit.

- _Le braquage de banque, moi qui t'aide sur ce pont, ce voyage… Tout est lié à Kenma._

 _\- Comment ça ?_ Ne put s'empêcher de questionner Akaashi.

Akaashi avait toujours les yeux sur Kuroo regardant dans le vide. Et une empreinte de détermination vint se mêler à la tristesse du chat présente sur son visage.

 _\- Il y a trois mois, Kenma a fait une tentative de suicide. Il s'est jeté du toit de son immeuble._

Akaashi senti son coeur s'arrêter. Ces mots furent un choc. Il n'avait pas imaginé quelque chose d'aussi grave, d'aussi terrible. De si tragique. Et ce qui fut le plus dur pour le brun, fut d'entendre le ton faussement détaché de Kuroo. Il essayait de faire croire qu'il allait bien, mais Akaashi sentait à quel point il souffrait.

\- _La chute ne fut pas mortelle,_ continua Kuroo. _Il fut immédiatement emmené à l'hôpital. Actuellement il est toujours dans le coma et les médecins pensent qu'il y a très peu de chances qu'il se réveille. Mais évidemment c'est coûteux de maintenir une personne dans le coma en vie. Ses parents n'ont pas les moyens, mon salaire ne suffisait pas, alors j'ai décidé d'agir…_ il s'interrompit quelques instants. _Tout ça c'est de ma faute Akaashi !_

La colère présente dans la voix de Kuroo fit trembler Akaashi. Et lorsque Kuroo se tourna brusquement vers lui, pour établir le contact visuel, il en retint sa respiration.

\- _Je suis la personne la plus proche de Kenma ! J'aurais dû sentir qu 'il allait mal ! J'aurais dû le voir. J'aurais pu tout empêcher !_

Akaashi eut envie de lui hurler qu'il n'y était pour rien, que personne ne peut prédire ce qui va se passer. Mais il ne dit rien. Parce que Kuroo n'avait pas besoin d'entendre ça. Il avait besoin d'un soutien silencieux et que quelqu'un l'écoute.

- _Alors quand je t'ai vu sur ce pont… J'ai eu l'impression de voir Kenma. Je me refuse de laisser quelque chose comme ça arriver aux autres,_ la voix de Kuroo était plus calme. Il n'y avait plus de colère, juste de la résolution.

Akaashi approcha sa main de Kuroo et la posa délicatement sur sa joue. Il put lire la surprise dans les yeux du chat, ce qui malgré la situation, l'amusa légèrement.

\- _Tu vois, je te l'avais dit. Tu es quelqu'un de bien Kuroo,_ sourit Akaashi.

Akaashi fixa Kuroo un long moment, sans se dévêtir de son sourire. Il voulait lui montrer qu'il le soutenait. Il voulait qu'il sache qu'il était là pour lui. Puis Akaashi retira sa main de la joue de Kuroo. Laissant l'autre figé quelques instants. Et lorsqu'il sembla reprendre ses esprits, un faible sourire naquit sur son visage.

- _Je vais finir par croire que tu m'apprécies Kei-chan._

Akaashi fut content d'entendre à nouveau le ton joueur de Kuroo.

 _\- Dans tes rêves, sale chat,_ répliqua aussitôt Akaashi.

Kuroo rit légèrement en réponse à la pic du plus jeune.

\- _Merci Akaashi._

Akaashi hocha légèrement la tête. Il observa ensuite Kuroo redémarrer la voiture et s'éloigner. Un silence apaisant régnait et aucun des deux n'osa l'interrompre.

Akaashi pensait à quel point Kuroo était incroyable. A quel point il était fort et déterminé. Très peu de gens irait jusqu'à braquer une banque pour quelqu'un qu'ils aiment. Toute personne ayant Kuroo dans sa vie était extrêmement chanceux. Et Akaashi était plus qu'heureux de l'avoir rencontré. Et même si ce n'est le temps que d'un voyage, jamais il ne l'oublierait.

« En plus d'être sexy, il agit comme un justicier » pensa Akaashi en regardant Kuroo concentré sur la route.

Akaashi soupira, s'enfonça davantage dans son siège, ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer par les mouvement réguliers de la voiture sur la route.

Après une petite heure, Kuroo alluma la radio, augmentant le son au maximum. Akaashi ouvrit un œil, dérangé dans sa somnolence, mais lorsqu'il vit Kuroo avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres, il n'eut pas le coeur à faire la moindre remarque. Au contraire, il se redressa et fixa un Kuroo commençant à chanter. Akaashi remarqua bien vite les coups d'oeil de temps à autre de la part du chat, afin de l'inciter à ce joindre à lui dans son karaoké improvisé.

Akaashi soupira et leva les yeux ciel avec un petit sourire amusé, feignant l'exaspération. Il ne pouvait pas laisser paraître à quel point il était en train de craquer devant cette scène. Puis il tenta d'ignorer les regards insistants de Kuroo, en regardant droit devant lui. Il ne tint que quelques minutes.

- _Tu vas arrêté de me regarder comme ça ?_ Cria Akaashi pour couvrir le son de la radio.

- _Pourquoi ? Ca te met mal à l'aise ?_ Demanda l'autre.

\- _Oui._

 _\- Dommage, j'aime beaucoup te regarder,_ sourit Kuroo satisfait.

Akaashi sentit son coeur rater un battement et ses joues chauffer. Il avait les yeux posés sur le conducteur, qui, malgré la remarque, n'avait pas cessé ses regards. Et c'est en fixant Kuroo, qu'il réalisa que le voyage allait bientôt prendre fin. Et il n'en avait pas du tout envie. En vérité Akaashi appréhendait le moment où ils atteindraient la destination. Cela voudra dire qu'ils allaient se quitter et partir chacun de leurs côtés. Après tout ils étaient juste deux inconnus fuyant leurs problèmes et s'étant retrouvé par hasard dans la même voiture.

 **-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

\- _On est arrivé !_ Annonça Kuroo avec un léger sourire en arrêtant la voiture.

Akaashi sentie sa poitrine se comprimée à l'entente de ces mots. Et lorsque Akaashi descendit du véhicule il remarqua qu'ils étaient sur le parking d'un hôpital. Il sut tout de suite pourquoi ils étaient là, et il se senti encore plus mal, se remémorant les aveux de Kuroo.

Une légère boule d'angoisse se forma au creux de son estomac. Voilà, l'heure tant redoutée était arrivée. Ils allaient se quitter. Même si lui voulait rester avec le chat, qu'est ce qui disait que Kuroo en avait envie ?

Akaashi n'était pas aveugle, il savait bien que le chat l'appréciait. Mais il était en fuite. Il ne voudrait certainement pas d'un boulet.

\- _Merci Kuroo, j'imagine que nos chemins se séparent ici,_ sourit tristement Keiji, tendant sa main, dans un geste d'adieu.

Mais lorsqu'il vit l'air ébahis de Kuroo, il ramena sa main vers lui. Akaashi allait s'éloigner mais Kuroo éclata de rire. Ce qui le coupa dans son élan.

\- _Ma compagnie était si déplaisante ? Je suis vexé que tu veuilles me quitter si vite,_ fit Kuroo avec une mine boudeuse.

 _\- Tu devais juste m'emmener loin d'ici et je ne pensais pas que tu voudrais rester-_

 _\- Dis pas de bêtises Akaashi ! Tu viens avec moi, je veux te présenter Kenma !_ s'exclama le chat en attrapant la main du brun et le tirant en direction de l'hôpital.

Lorsque Akaashi senti la chaleur de la main de Kuroo, il bugua. Il fut légèrement déstabilisé par la réaction de Kuroo, mais au fond de lui, il ressenti une joie immense. Même s'il ne réalisait pas vraiment ce qui était en train de se passer. Il suivait Kuroo, reprenant peu à peu contenance lorsque quelque chose attira son regard. Akaashi s'arrêta net, coupant Kuroo dans son élan.

 _\- Hé ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fiches ? Tu viens ?_

\- _Kuroo, regarde,_ finit par souffler Akaashi, si doucement que cela aurait pu être le murmure du vent en lâchant la main de Kuroo afin de pointer quelque chose du doigt.

Il tourna la tête vers Kuroo. Et Akaashi ne manqua pas l'éclair de panique qui traversa les yeux du chat. Mais très vite, le visage de Kuroo fut vide d'expressions. Comme si il s'y attendait. Comme si il savait que ça allait arriver.

Face à eux se trouvait une affiche, « Recherché : Kuroo Tetsuro. Motif : Braquage de Banque. Toute information permettant de localiser le suspect sera récompensée. »

\- _Je croyais qu'ils avaient seulement ta description_ , murmura Akaashi pour lui même.

- _Je dois aller voir Kenma,_ fit Kuroo d'une voix grave.

Akaashi ne bougea pas d'un poil, regardant Kuroo se diriger vers le bâtiment. Le chat se retourna et tenta un sourire.

\- _Tu viens ?_

Akaashi, avec un pincement au cœur, hocha la tête et rejoint rapidement Kuroo.

Akaashi n'osa pas lui dire que c'était très certainement une mauvaise idée d'aller voir Kenma, alors que la police savait dorénavant qui il était.

Lorsqu'ils passèrent les portes de l'hôpital, ils se dirigèrent vers l'accueil.

\- _Bonjour, en quoi puis-je vous aider ?_ demanda l'infirmière.

 _\- Nous venons rendre visite à Kozume Kenma_ , répondit Kuroo.

\- _Très bien. Puis-je avoir vos nom s'il vous plaît ?_

 _\- Bien sûr ! Je suis Ku-_

\- _Keiji Akaashi et lui c'est Tobio Kageyama,_ le coupa soudainement le brun sous le regard interrogateur de Kuroo.

\- _Parfait. Vous pouvez y aller, c'est la chambre 306._

Akaashi se saisit immédiatement de la main du chat, avant de l'entraîner dans le couloir.

\- _Tu peux pas te permettre de donner ton nom. La police risquerait de te trouver,_ dit calmement Akaashi sans même poser ses yeux sur Kuroo, avançant d'un pas rapide.

- _Oh tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? C'est mignon !_ Se moqua gentiment le chat.

Akaashi s'arrêta brusquement et plongea son regard dans celui de Kuroo. Le ton moqueur l'avait légèrement blessé. Est-ce que Kuroo se rendait compte à quel point Akaashi tenait à lui ? A quel point il l'appréciait ?

- _Bien sûr que je m'inquiète pour toi. Maintenant dépêche toi. Tu dois aller voir Kenma._

La voix autoritaire d'Akaashi imposa le silence entre les deux jeunes hommes.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils furent devant la chambre de Kenma. Kuroo déglutit avec difficulté.

 _\- Tu veux que je t'attende ici ?_ Demanda Akaashi calmement.

\- _Non. Je veux que tu viennes avec moi._

Kuroo poussa la porte et Akaashi le suivit dans la chambre. Les yeux du brun se posèrent immédiatement sur le lit se trouvant au milieu de la pièce. Dedans, un garçon blond, allongé, les yeux fermés, un air paisible sur le visage. Et s'il n'y avait pas eu tous ces bips et ces énormes machines qui l'entouraient, Akaashi aurait pu croire qu'il dormait juste.

Akaashi alla s'asseoir sur une chaise dans un coin de la chambre, et il regarda Kuroo s'approcher du lit. Kuroo s'assit sur le fauteuil, ébouriffa doucement les cheveux de Kenma, avec un sourire empli de tristesse, puis il pris sa main dans la sienne.

Akaashi senti son coeur se serrer devant ce spectacle chargé d'émotions. Il fixa le visage de Kuroo alors que ce dernier parlait à son ami d'enfance. Akaashi n'écouta pas ce qu'il disait, il voulait juste observer les émotions du chat. Au cours du ce que disait Kuroo, Akaashi pu voir une multitude de sentiments passés à travers son visage. De la tristesse, du regret, de la détermination et même de temps en temps un soupçon de joie. Mais Akaashi savait que ce faible sourire peint sur les lèvres de Kuroo était là pour camoufler la souffrance.

Pendant plusieurs minutes Akaashi se surprit à espérer voir Kenma se réveiller, Kuroo en pleurerait de joie et tout irait pour le mieux. Malheureusement rien de tout cela ne se passa.

- _Et puis j'ai rencontré Akaashi ! Il est ici avec moi d'ailleurs ! J'en suis sûr que vous vous entendrez bien. Réveille-toi vite que je puisse te le présenter._

Lorsqu'il entendit son nom, Akaashi recommença à prêter attention à la conversation, avec un léger sourire. Puis Kuroo embrassa délicatement le front de Kenma, avant de se relever et de rejoindre Akaashi.

- _Je dois aller payer pour son traitement, il faut bien que tout ce que j'ai fait serve à quelque chose._

Akaashi hocha la tête et ils sortirent de la chambre. Avant que la porte ne se referme Kuroo murmura quelques mots destinés à Kenma, mais ils s'évaporèrent dans l'air. Akaashi n'en comprit pas le sens, mais il sut néanmoins que c'était important.

Akaashi n'osa prononcé un mot. Il ne savait pas quoi dire, jamais il n'avait vécu une telle situation et il ignorait le bon comportement à avoir. Il n'avait su s'y prendre en relations humaines. Surtout quand il s'agissait de remonter le moral. Le seul avec qu'il arrivait à interagir c'était Bokuto. En même temps, personne n'avait du mal avec Bokuto. Il était tellement… Bokuto.

Bokuto ! Mince ! Il avait promis de le rappeler aujourd'hui.

\- _Kuroo je dois passer un appel important, ça te dérange si je t'attends en dehors de l'hôpital ?_

 _\- Pas de soucis ! Dépêche-toi Bokuto va s'inquiéter,_ sourit Kuroo.

Akaashi lui sourit en guise de remerciement et se dirigea vers la sortie de l'hôpital. Une fois dehors, il marcha mécaniquement jusqu'à la voiture. Il s'y adossa et sorti son portable. Il composa rapidement le numéro de Bokuto, qui répondit à une vitesse impressionnante.

\- _Désolé de t'avoir inquiété Bokuto-san… Calme toi ! Non je ne me suis pas fais dévorer par une meute de loups… Je vais bien,_ il tourna la tête vers l'hôpital voyant Kuroo s'approcher, _très bien même. Je suis en sécurité. Un ami m'a aidé… Bokuto-san tu ne peux pas être mon seul ami ! … Je te le présenterais. Quand ? … Très bien. On fait comme ça ! … J'ai hâte de te revoir aussi Bokuto-san. A demain Bokuto-san._

Il rangea son portable et sourit légèrement à Kuroo.

\- _Et maintenant, tu comptes faire quoi ?_ Demanda Akaashi.

\- _Il y a un endroit où tu aimerais aller ?_

 _\- Tu me proposes de fuir avec toi mon chat ?_

 _\- Peut être bien,_ fit Kuroo avec un sourire qui arrêta le coeur de Akaashi.

\- _Bokuto-san, m'a invité à un de ses matchs de sélection pour les Jeux Olympiques. Je dois y être demain dans l'après-midi. Et Bokuto-san veut te rencontrer,_ annonça Akaashi d'un ton neutre.

 _\- Parfait ! Nous avons donc une destination_ , s'exclama Kuroo avec enthousiasme.

La voiture démarra et quitta le parking de l'hôpital. Ils avaient reprit la route depuis seulement quelques minutes lorsque Kuroo se tourna vers Akaashi.

\- _Comment tu l'as rencontré ?_

 _\- Qui ?_

 _\- Bokuto._

 _\- Au lycée on faisait parti du même club de volley. Il était notre As et moi j'étais passeur,_ dit Akaashi les yeux dans le vide se remémorant les souvenirs de cette époque.

 _\- J'ai fait du volley aussi._

Akaashi tourna brusquement la tête, surprit.

 _\- Vraiment ?_

 _\- J'étais bloqueur et plutôt doué !_ Il marqua une pause _. Kenma aussi était passeur._

Akaashi sourit au chat. Puis le silence retomba dans le véhicule. Ce qui permit à Keiji de s'évader dans ses pensées. Kuroo avait fait tomber ses barrières en seulement une journée. Même Bokuto n'avait pas réussit cette exploit. D'ailleurs il était impatient de présenter Kuroo à son meilleur ami. C'est sûr qu'ils allaient s'entendre à merveille. Et c'est comme ça que Akaashi se retrouva encore à fixer Kuroo. Ce visage gracieux, ces yeux remplis de malice, ce sourire moqueur, ces cheveux désordonnés et ce corps athlétique. Il ne s'en lassait pas. Comment pouvait-il craquer autant pour une personne dont il ne connaissait rien la veille même ?

 _«_ _You think I'm pretty, Without any make-up on »_

Akaashi sorti de ses pensées lorsqu'il entendit les premières paroles de la chanson de Katy Perry. Il avait horreur de cette chanson. Elle était si niaise et si… niaise. Akaashi ne supportait pas le niais. Mais Kuroo ne sembla pas partager cet avis, au vu du sourire qui se peignit sur son visage et le volume de l'auto-radio qui augmenta fortement. Un peu trop au goût d'Akaashi.

\- _Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance until we die  
You and I, we'll be young forever_

Keiji observa Kuroo chanter. Le chat secouait la tête dans tous les sens et n'arrêtait pas de sourire de toutes ses dents. Il semblait vivre la musique. Et étrangement, à la vue de ce spectacle, Akaashi commença à apprécier la chanson.

\- _You make me feel  
Like I'm livin'  
A teenage dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's run away and don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back_

Kuroo tourna la tête, continuant de chanter et fixant Akaashi. Le brun ne put que plonger ses yeux dans ceux du chanteur amateur. Qui pourrait passer pro vu comme sa voix était mélodieuse.

\- _My heart stops_ _  
_ _When you look at me_ _  
_ _Just one touch_ _  
_ _Now, baby, I believe_ _  
_ _This is real_ _  
_ _So take a chance and don't ever look back,_ _  
_ _Don't ever look back_

Akaashi ne put détacher son regard du conducteur. Il sentait une étrange chaleur au creux de sa poitrine. Ce moment avait quelque chose, de magique. L'attitude de Kuroo le déstabilisait, il eut l'impression que Kuroo chantait cette chanson pour lui. Mais ce n'était qu'un rêve n'est ce pas ? Juste une impression, non ?

Malheureusement pour Akaashi, Kuroo reporta son attention sur la route, rompant ainsi le contact visuel qui s'était établi entre eux. Mais il ne cessa pas de chanter en souriant. Akaashi quant à lui l'observait toujours, son cerveau ayant été court-circuité. La magie du moment toujours bien présente.

 **-x-x-x-x-x-**

La nuit était tombée depuis un moment et ils n'étaient toujours pas arrivés à destination. En effet, ils avaient perdus un temps monstrueux parce que Kuroo voulait à tout prix utiliser les petites routes de montagnes, espérant croiser des animaux sauvages. Akaashi n'avait pu qu'accepter, ce comportement lui rappelait tellement celui de Bokuto-san. Pendant leurs camps d'entraînements, lorsqu'ils étaient au lycée, ce dernier avait l'habitude de venir réveiller Akaashi pour aller voir si il y avait des hiboux. Akaashi avait beau eu lui expliquer que les hiboux ne vivaient pas en ville, Bokuto-san ne voulait rien entendre. Cela fit sourire Akaashi. Kuroo s'était comporté exactement pareil.

Le problème, c'est que maintenant, ils étaient au milieu de nul part, que la nuit noircissait et que tout les deux commençaient à fatiguer.

 _\- Kuroo arrête toi. Je préfère éviter d'avoir un accident,_ fit Akaashi remarquant la peine qu'avait le conducteur à garder les yeux ouverts.

 _\- Dommage, j'aurais aimé mourir à tes côtés, Kei-chan._

 _« Je préférerais que tu vives à mes côtés, sale chat»_ se surprit à penser Akaashi. Mais il ne le dit pas. C'était un peu tôt pour balancer ce genre de phrases.

- _Crétin de chat_ , réplique Akaashi.

Kuroo ne répondit rien mais Keiji pu voir le rictus qui se formait sur les lèvres du chat.

Le véhicule emprunta un petit chemin de terre, et alla se garer loin de le route. Une voiture arrêtée au milieu la campagne en pleine nuit, tout cela ressemblait à un début de film d'horreur. Il ne manquait plus que la pleine lune et les cris au loin. Akaashi soupira légèrement à cette pensée. Quel cliché.

 _\- Rassure-moi Kuroo, tu ne m'as pas amené ici pour me violer puis démembrer ?_ Demanda-t-il.

 _\- Non, juste pour te violer mon petit Kei-chan,_ se moqua Kuroo.

 _\- Merci, maintenant je vais pouvoir dormir sereinement._

Ils sortirent tous les deux de la voiture afin de se dégourdir les ne distinguaient rien au alentours. La nuit était vraiment noire et épaisse.

Après avoir mangé ce qui traînait dans le coffre de la voiture, ils abaissèrent les sièges au maximum, créant ainsi deux lits, à peine séparés. Et inconfortables.

Enfin c'était toujours mieux que dormir dehors, selon Akaashi.

- _J'espère que ça te conviendra princesse !_

Encore ce surnom. Et sans réfléchir, Akaashi se saisit d'une canette qui traînait sur le sol du véhicule, et la jeta sur la tête de Kuroo. Qui l'évita avec une rapidité incroyable.

 _\- Tu sais, c'est pas avec ça que tu parviendras à me tuer._

 _\- Au moins j'aurais essayé,_ se défendit Akaashi.

Une fois leurs 'lits' de fortune installés, Kuroo sorti une large couverture de son coffre. Et sous le regard interrogateur de Keiji, le chat se contenta d'un faible sourire.

\- _C'est pas la première fois que je dors dans cette voiture. Je suis un fugitif je te rappelle._

 _\- Ça m'était totalement sorti de la tête,_ ironisa Akaashi.

Et c'est en riant légèrement qu'ils s'enfermèrent dans la voiture, enroulés dans la couverture. Akaashi n'était pas super bien installé, mais après s'être retournés plusieurs fois, il trouva finalement une position confortable. Il leva les yeux et tomba nez à nez avec Kuroo. Dans le sens littéral du terme. Seul quelques centimètres les séparaient. Tous les deux se fixèrent un instant, sans gêne, avant qu'un sourire vienne se greffer sur leurs lèvres. Et le coeur d'Akaashi fit un bond énorme au vu du sourire du chat.

- _Bonne nuit Akaashi_ , murmura Kuroo.

\- _Bonne nuit Kuroo_.

Ils étaient si proche qu'ils pouvaient sentir le souffle de l'autre. Kuroo ferma les yeux, s'apprêtant à dormir tandis que Akaashi l'observait toujours. Il n'avait jamais vu le visage de Kuroo si détendu. Il était encore plus beau que d'habitude. Il aurait pu passer des heures à le contempler. Mais le sommeil arrivait à grands pas.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il ferma à son tour les yeux.

Akaashi avait froid. Cela devait faire environ dix minutes qu'il tremblait comme une feuille, essayant de se réchauffer avec la couverture qu'il partageait avec Kuroo. Mais en vain, les frissons ne cessaient pas.

\- _Akaashi si tu claques des dents, je ne vais pas pouvoir dormir,_ grinça Kuroo.

 _\- J'y peux rien, j'ai froid._

Akaashi crut entendre un soupir venant de Kuroo.

- _Décale toi._

\- _Quoi ? Pourquoi ?_

 _\- Tu as froid, non ? Alors décale toi et ne discute pas._

Il ne comprenait pas bien où voulait en venir le chat, mais il fit tout de même ce qu'il lui demandait. Finalement, après plusieurs minutes, il se retrouva le nez collé à la portière, dos à Kuroo. Il allait demander à Kuroo, une nouvelle fois, quand il senti l'autre bouger. Puis sans s'y attendre un corps chaud se colla à son dos. Et même avec sa veste il pu sentir la chaleur. Il ne put réprimer un sursaut. Puis il senti un bras l'enlacer. Heureusement qu'il était dos à Kuroo car sinon celui-ci aurait sans aucun doute remarqué le visage rouge du plus jeune. Maintenant Akaashi avait trop chaud. Vraiment trop chaud.

 _\- Tu n'as plus froid ?_ Demanda Kuroo.

\- _No.. Non c'est bon,_ répondit Akaashi la voix tremblante. _Merci Kuroo._

Akaashi mit quelques minutes à se détendre dans les bras de Kuroo. Les bras de Kuroo étaient agréables. Puis il s'endormit presque instantanément, une fois qu'il fut à l'aise. Et jamais il n'eut été aussi bien.

 **-x-x-x-x-x-**

Akaashi se réveilla avant Kuroo. Il n'osa bouger de peur de déranger le chat. Il sentait contre son dos le torse de Kuroo qui bougeait dans un rythme régulier et paisible. Une respiration calme. Il aurait pu rester des heures dans cette position. Bien qu'au début il eut été gêné, mais il s'était très vite habitué à l'étreinte de Kuroo.

- _Tu es réveillé princesse ?_

Le souffle chaud dans son cou, fit frissonner Akaashi.

- _Oui._

Soudainement Akaashi eut froid. La chaleur de l'autre corps s'étant éloigné de lui, à son plus grand regret.

Ils n'avaient pas mis longtemps à reprendre la route. Il ne restait plus que deux heures avant d'atteindre la ville où Bokuto se trouvait.

Akaashi regardait par la fenêtre. Il se remémorait ses souvenirs avec Bokuto. Il avait hâte de le retrouver.

- _Quand tu as appris pour moi, pourquoi tu n'as appelé la police ?_

Akaashi posa les yeux, surprit, sur Kuroo. Et si l'autre n'était pas entrain de conduire, il l'aurait certainement secoué comme un prunier. Kuroo n'avait toujours pas comprit ?

 _\- Parce que tu es mon ami et que je t'apprécie énormément Kuroo. Et même si tu es un criminel, je m'en fiche. Je veux que tu sois présent dans ma vie, parce je t'ai…..parce que tu es important pour moi._

Akaashi fixait Kuroo, d'un regard brûlant. Il voulait que Kuroo comprenne qu'il était entrain de tomber amoureux de lui. Et lorsque Kuroo croisa son regard quelques instant, la souffrance qu'il y lu, lui forma une boule au travers de la gorge. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

Les deux avaient arrêté de parler. Le silence envahi la voiture durant de longues minutes. Un silence qui mit affreusement mal à l'aise Akaashi. Mais il ne lâcha pas des yeux Kuroo.

\- _Quand je t'aurais déposé, j'irais me rendre._

La voix de Kuroo brisa la silence et atteignit Akaashi en plein coeur. Coeur qui se brisa. Finalement il préférait le silence. Au début il crut qu'il avait mal entendu.

\- _Co-..Comment ?_

 _\- Je ne peux pas vivre en fuyant éternellement._

Non ce n'était pas possible. Il comptait vraiment le faire ? L'air résigné sur le visage de Kuroo lui confirma que peut être même que Kuroo avait décidé de faire ça dès le début. Akaashi au début voulu s'y opposer, lui crier qu'ils pourraient fuir ensemble. Mais il savait que c'était totalement irréaliste et égoïste. Et puis peu à peu il comprit la décision de Kuroo. Si il se rendait, le juge lui réservera la peine minimale. Puis fuir durant toute sa vie, n'était pas une vie. Kuroo avait raison. Et Akaashi l'avait compris.

\- _Et puis je ne veux pas te rendre complice de ma fuite, Akaashi._

 _\- Pourtant je le suis déjà. Je sais qui tu es et je ne t'ai pas dénoncé c'est-_

 _\- Je sais Akaashi ! Je sais que par ma faute tu pourrais avoir des ennuis ! Je m'en veux assez comme ça. Alors s'il te plaît, arrête. N'en dis pas plus._

Akaashi se tût. Le ton froid et emprunt de colère de Kuroo lui fit comprendre à quel point cela devait être dur pour lui. Il allait finir en prison. Cela avait dû lui demander un courage énorme, de prendre une telle décision. Et plus Akaashi observait l'air sombre qu'arborait le visage de Kuroo, plus son coeur saignait. Il voulait lui dire une centaine de choses, mais rien ne sorti de sa bouche durant plusieurs instants. Puis finalement quelques mots passèrent la barrière de ses lèvres.

 _\- Tu es la meilleure personne que j'ai rencontré Kuroo et c'est pour ça que je t'ai-_

 _\- Akaashi, si tu finis ta phrase je te laisse sur le bord de la route,_ l'interrompit Kuroo.

Akaashi ne finit pas sa phrase. Pour l'instant. Il la finirait un jour, promis. Mais tout de suite, ce n'était pas le bon moment. Ça aurait vraiment trop fait comédie romantique.

Tout le reste du voyage se passa dans le silence. Akaashi n'avait pas cesser de lancer des regards à Kuroo. La détermination, n'avait pas une seule fois quittée son visage. Et plus ils s'approchaient de la destination, plus Akaashi souhaitait que le temps s'arrête. Mais finalement ce fut la voiture qui s'arrêta.

Ils étaient arrivés. Et Akaashi ne bougea pas. Il ne voulait pas descendre de la voiture. Il fixait Kuroo, sans rien dire.

\- _Akaashi, tu es arrivé. Descends. Bokuto t'attend._

 _\- Kuroo, je v -, f_ it Akaashi en approchant sa main du visage du chat.

 _\- Akaashi s'il te plait,_ répondit Kuroo en s'éloignant du brun.

Akaashi n'abandonna pas, il s'approcha davantage et posa sa main contre la joue de Kuroo. Il ne pouvait peut être rien dire, mais il pouvait lui montrer. Il n'allait pas le laisser partir sans n'avoir rien fait. Il allait lui dire au revoir proprement. Sinon il le regretterait, il le savait.

Alors que sa main caressait délicatement la joue de Kuroo, Akaashi avança son visage jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres effleurent celles de Kuroo. Il y déposa un délicat et chaste baiser. Puis il se recula plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de Kuroo. Ils se fixaient, et Kuroo vint attraper la main posée sur sa joue. Il la serra dans la sienne.

 _\- Je te déteste Akaashi. J'ai plus envie de te lâcher maintenant,_ murmura Kuroo entre ses dents.

\- _Je t'attendrais Kuroo._

Kuroo lui sourit tendrement, puis il amena la main d'Akaashi à ses lèvres et l'embrassa. Ce contact fit frissonner Akaashi. Une douce chaleur lui parcourut le corps. Et alors que ses pensées commençaient à s'égarer, le contact se rompit. Kuroo relâcha sa main. Akaashi ne dit rien de plus. Il sorti de la voiture et se dirigea vers le bâtiment qui lui faisait face sans regarder derrière lui. Parce que si il l'avait fait, il serait retourné dans la voiture et jamais il n'aurait laissé Kuroo partir.

 **-x-x-x-x-x- Deux ans plus tard -x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Akaashi était assit sur un banc, fixant le bâtiment qui se trouvait devant lui. Son estomac était noué, il était si impatient. Alors qu'il attendait, son téléphone vibra, annonçant un nouveau message.

De Kenma à Akaashi :

 _Alors ?_

De Akaashi à Kenma :

 _J'attends toujours. Mais on se trouve comme prévu ?_

De Kenma à Akaashi :

 _Oui._

Akaashi rangea son portable. Lors des deux années écoulée, Akaashi était allé voir Kenma tous les week-ends, juste après ses visites au parloir. Puis il y a deux mois, les médecins l'avaient appelé. Le jeune blond s'était réveillé. Akaashi s'était immédiatement rendu à l'hôpital. Ils s'étaient très vite bien entendu. Akaashi appréciait la sérénité dont faisait preuve le blond. Aujourd'hui Kenma était toujours à l'hôpital. Dans deux mois, lorsque que sa rééducation serait finie, il pourra sortir et rentrer chez lui.

Akaashi observa les larges grilles, et esquissa un sourire lorsqu'elles s'ouvrirent. Il était si heureux. Ce jour était enfin arrivé.

Les gardes laissèrent passer un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs totalement indisciplinés, aux yeux magnifiquement sombres, à la démarche gracieuse et féline et au sourire éclatant. Kuroo était vraiment magnifique. Le coeur de Akaashi tambourinait dans sa poitrine. Depuis le temps qu'il attendait ce moment. Il se leva immédiatement et attendit que Kuroo arrive à son niveau. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent et ne se lâchèrent plus.

\- _Tu attends quelque chose ?_

\- _Oui, ça fait deux ans que j'attends quelqu'un,_ répondit Akaashi en passant ses bras autour du cou de Kuroo.

 _\- Il en a de la chance, j'en serais presque jaloux._

 _\- Fais attention où je vais finir par croire que tu m'aimes bien Kuroo._

 _\- Dans tes rêves princesse,_ ricana ce dernier en caressant la joue d'Akaashi.

Une décharge électrifia Akaashi suite à ce contact. Les yeux plongés dans ceux de Kuroo, il approcha lentement son visage. Et c'est avec un baiser passionné qu'ils scellèrent leurs retrouvailles.

* * *

 **Et voilà !** J'espère que ça vous aura plu !

L'intrigue est terminée mais je compte écrire les deux chapitres du POV de Kuroo. Je les posterais à la suite de celui-ci ^^

Alors leur date de sortie est totalement inconnu. Ils arriveront sûrement après que j'ai publié le prochain chapitre de ** Deux Faces d'une même Pièce**.

Je vous remercie et à la prochaine !

Coeur sur vous !


End file.
